1. Technical Field
The present invention relate to method of cutting printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, specifically, relate to a method of cutting PCBs using a laser.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, as the electronic appliances are becoming smaller in size and diversified in shape, PCBs used in such electronic appliances are required to have high circuit density and various shapes.
Generally, PCBs are fabricated using copper clad laminates (CCLs). Usually, CCLs are larger than the PCBs to be fabricated. In order to improve a usage percentage of CCLs, two or more PCBs are fabricated using one CCL simultaneously.
After the fabrication step is finished, for example, all the conductive traces and conductive holes are formed; the PCBs must be cut from the CCL to prepare for the next process. CCL can be cut using a stamping method or a laser ablation method. Stamping method has a higher efficiency than laser ablation method while laser ablation method has a higher precision than stamping method.
A laser cutting system usually includes a vacuum system for capturing workpiece such as CCLs. However, PCBs usually includes through holes configured for allowing air to pass therethrough into the vacuum system when PCBs are captured using the vacuum system. As a result, air pressure in the vacuum system will be reduced and CCLs may move relative to the vacuum system, and laser may cut at wrong sections of the PCBs thus damaging the PCBs.
Therefore, there is a desire to develop a method of cutting PCBs using a laser having high precision.